Happy Birthday Zoro!
by Mu5ic-and-Lif3
Summary: A birthday fic for Zoro!


A birthday fic for my favorite marimo! I actually wrote this while I was half asleep and in less than an hour, so I'll go back and fix this up later.I just really wanted to post it before his birthday ends! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece, it all belings to Oda-sensei

* * *

When he woke up, the sun was just rising for the first time. Zoro yawns and stretches before hopping up from his spot. He had fallen asleep yesterday leaning against the ship's wall when he had been helping Chopper with his night duty. He stares at the beautiful sun and the brilliant colors swirling around the sky for a few breathless moments with half-interest. He then turns and walks away to do his morning training.

"Shishishi!" Comes a certain someone's familiar laugh. Sanji, who was in the kitchen, gets in his fighting position from where he was making breakfast to guard his precious food from the eating monster, Luffy. Luffy comes barreling in soon enough and Sanji quickly fights him off the food with practiced precision. Luffy is quick to whine in his ear per usual, "Sanjiiiiii! I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"No, Luffy! This is for everyone!" Sanji exclaims thinking about his two precious crewmate's foods safety more than everyone else's. Luffy continues on but when Sanji speaks up again, he quiets down, "Keep complaining and you'll get no breakfast."

Luffy knows Sanji would most likely never do that but he sees in Sanji's eyes that he's annoyed. Luffy settles with an angry pout and mumbles a defeated, "Fine." He then grow more serious and with a bright smile announces something surprising, "Sanji! There's going to be a crew meeting in fifteen minutes! Don't forget!"

He then relaunches himself out of the room but stops, barely hanging onto the doorframe, "Oh! And don't tell Zoro about it!" He then proceeds with his laughing and runs to bug the next person. Sanji himself is stumped at the fact that Luffy actually is actually calling a meeting, something he almost never does unless it's something extremely pointless and/or stupid. Even then he doesn't deny his first mate an invitation. Sanji goes back to breakfast still puzzled.

Within fifteen minutes, Luffy told everyone but Zoro and they all show up on time but Luffy. Nami is the first to mention it, "That idiot! He calls us here and then doesn't even bother coming? I thought it might actually be important!" Nami crosses her arms annoyed and starts tapping her foot impatiently.

Sanji sighs, "If we wait, I'm sure he'll show up soon."

True to what he said, Luffy swings the door open seconds later, one hand on his favorite hat and the other holding supplies and decorations. He laughs happily and bounds over to the table where he dumps everything he was carrying. Usopp, who was sitting at the table looking bored perks up, "What're these for?"

Chopper was sitting next to him and excitedly examines everything with child-like enthusiasm, "Are we throwing another party?!" He asks, eyes sparkling.

Nami glares at Luffy, "No! We don't have the money to have another one!"

Luffy gives her a sad puppy dog look and explains, "But this is important, Nami!" He smiles once again and gestures to the table, "These are for Zoro's surprise birthday party!"

Zoro breathes out and drops his weights. He swings his arms out as he walks back out to the ships main deck. He stops short when he realizes something's wrong. He scratches his head trying to place it. When he figures it out, a rock sinks to the bottom of his stomach and dread swims through him.

"Were we attacked?" His mind races with possibilities that could explain the deserted deck and quiet ship. His hands reach for his katanas and he goes on high alert. He relaxes slightly when a Usopp and Chopper are roughly pushed out of the kitchen. He becomes suspicious when the two see him and start sweating profusely.

"O-oh! Hi, Zoro!" Usopp exclaims, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Zoro looks at him suspiciously and Usopp begins sweating even more.

"Where is everybody?" He asks suddenly. Chopper freezes and then darts to hide backwards behind Usopp's leg.

"W-w-w-what ever do you mean?" Usopp stutters out, cursing at himself inwardly for doing so. He, being a great liar decides to spin a great lie that even Zoro will believe so he'll stop looking at him with the stink eye. It takes only a few moments before it's all together rin his head, 'Yes, this will work!' he decides. He places a hand on Zoro's shoulder and shakes his head with a smirk, "Zoro, Zoro! Don't you know?" Zoro glares at the hand and rolls his eyes, "Our great captain, while you were training, was—"

At this point, Zoro tunes out. He watches as Usopp tells a really bad lie and Chopper exclaims an amazed, "Really?!"

"But not to worry, the fantastic brave unwavering Usopp," He points to himself proudly, "Stopped them for getting any closer and—"

Zoro looks around to see that the mast is looking oddly comfy at the moment, the splintered wood waving at him to come join and relax for a bit.

By the time Usopp finishes his tale, Zoro is snoozing away against the mast, his swords resting next to him. Usopp laughs at the 'victory' and runs back into the kitchen with Chopper following closely behind.

He bursts in, laughing and his hands on his hips. He loudly announces, "The awesome Usopp has successfully distracted Zoro!" Nami rolls her eyes and continues hanging decorations up and Sanji following after her with refreshments. Luffy becomes distracted and runs over to the two, "Wow! Seriously?!"

"Of course! I am the mighty Usopp!" He exclaims with Chopper nodding enthusiastically.

It was around sunset when Zoro wakes up from his nap. He once again stretches and gets up. He grabs his swords and are about to attach them to his belt when an overexcited Luffy comes crashing into him, making the swords and Luffy's straw hat go flying.

Zoro grunts as the captain wraps his arms around his neck and swings, "Zoooooro~!" He calls loudly in his ear. Zoro, still groggy and thus grumpy, mutters an irritated, "What?"

Luffy ignores the underlying tone and jumps up and down excitedly, "Come on!" He starts pulling on Zoro's arm and leads him to the kitchen door where he promptly abandons Zoro and runs in ahead, slamming the door in his face.

Zoro fumes and jerks the door open, "What the hec-!" He stops short when he sees the surprise. Streamers and confetti are all over the room and a big banner is in the back, saggig a little. He reads it and his chest clenches, "Happy Birthday Zoro!" He fights back the tears as he looks around to see his crewmates all smiling happily around the table that holds food that hasn't been slobbered on by Luffy and presents just for him. Booze sat out next to it, a big red bow stuck on top of at least five bottles.

"Happy birthday!" The five shout snapping him out of his shock.

Luffy bounds up to him and gives him a cheeky grin, "It's your first birthday with us!"

Zoro smirks, _his first birthday with his crewmates. _It fills him up with a fuzzy feeling.


End file.
